Old World Blues
Bob had caught himself thinking of Boblandia again, And how much he wished to go back, "Must continue training, must not get caught by my own thoughts." He murmured to himself, but on the misty mountain where he trained there was a wizard who appeared and asked, "What are you avoiding?". Startled, he attempted to attack the wizard, only to find out it wasn't just any wizard, it was a dead wizard; Who then repeated,"What are you avoiding?" Bob responded with a quiet, Albeit angry, response, "My past.... My old life...", The wizard, knowing the only way back from death was to convince this poor soul to give himself to him, said,"What if I were to tell you could go back to that life?", The knights eyes brightened with hope, "How?!" He demanded. The Wizard said only this, "close your eyes." That was the last thing Bob remembered before being transported to his old room, No, not old, His Room, and he sprung up, and notice that he had lost his lust for blood, the vampireism was gone, he had looked out the window, to the courtyard where he saw the emperor training new Soldiers. He grabbed his sword and donned his armor, before sprinting to the courtyard, it was at this point he had convinced himself that Galdur was a dream, nothing more. He was training recruits when the first part of his real life bled through, when he met a trainee named usevalue, who he hated, not knowing why, but hated nonetheless. Then he heard the countess who he was infatuated with singing, He tried to sneak up to his love, only to be caught by a branch, which made enough noise to be heard by the countess, who attempted to help Bob to get untangled, only to accidentally rip his cloak, she thought this was the end of her life, seeing as that cloak was worth more than her life (At least she thought that.) And begged forgiveness from Bob, saying that if he lets her go he will be given the city of Galdur. Bob was shocked that the countess didn't know there was no city of Galdur in the realm, but he thought he had remembered that name so he only said,"No need, I was going to get a new cloak anyway." A lie, but enough to keep the countess from thinking he might kill her, However she ran away at these words, however he did not expect that she would turn around and blow a kiss before she turned a corner. He was thinking about what she had said when the Martial of Boblandia told him that they were both needed in the court, but when they got there he thought there was something off about the emperor, but didn't know what. The emperor told them to grab a small regiment and deal with rebels in Zamora, The martial apparently didn't think it was odd that he had asked for the spymaster to help him, So they grabbed some of the new shock troops, and started for Zamora. But halfway there they were ambushed by rebels using tactics more advanced than normal, and half the troops went down within seconds, when he turned to fight he notice the martial, dead in the mud, when they fired another volley it killed the rest, leaving only him, he drew his blade and was ready to fight, but was caught off guard when one of the rebels said,"You know the world is not right, you just don't want to acknowledge it.', the knight asked what they mean by that, and they replied," We are what is left of you, at least the fighting parts, this is a dream, you are still in Galdur." The Knight said stubbornly,"HEARSAY!" And was shocked when they didn't kill him the second he said that, and was instead met with yet another reply, "Think, what have you seen today, and what happened to yesterday?" And when the Knight searched his memory, He could not remember what happened yesterday, or even a week ago. And the rebels said, more sure they can sway the stubborn Knight, "See? He created a dream so we wouldn't resist, he sent you to battle in the hopes you would die, and he wouldn't have any fight from you." The Knight, Knowing their words to be not only true, but his own, said, "If we do fight how could we stop him?" The rebels, seemingly omniscient, Said, "Simple, We kill the representation of him." "Ahhhh.... Much better" Said Bob (Or rather, the wizard inside him) "I thank you, Sir Knight, for this magnificent body, I would never have gotten this without you... Now you stay in your little world while I catch up on my studies" The druidess sighed, "No we don't need that, put that away." As Bob opened the door, when she saw who it was she screamed, "Its the rouge Knight! Guards, Get in-" She stopped mid sentence and then saw as the blade was removed from her neck, dying on the floor, the last thing she heard was, " I really am sorry about that" The Knight kicked open the doors to the emperors room, and then noticed why he looked so odd, he was not the emperor, but rather the wizard, The Emperor/wizard Screamed (at a deafening level) "GUARDS! GET IN HERE! ITS THE ROUGE KNIGHT!" Then he picked up his sword, The Knight fought off most of the guards, before barricading the door, then when he turned around, the emperor said,"I guess this is the end." And committed seppuku. Bob had caught himself thinking of Boblandia again, And how much he wished to go back, "Must continue training, must not get caught by my own thoughts." He murmured to himself. Category:Tales